


Southern Mornin' Quick Drawl

by Bakerstreethound



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Smutty goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakerstreethound/pseuds/Bakerstreethound
Summary: You enlist Leonard’s help to choose an outfit for your job interview...little does he know your true intentions...
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader, Leonard McCoy/ You
Kudos: 9





	Southern Mornin' Quick Drawl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Portals_To_A_New_World](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portals_To_A_New_World/gifts).



“Leonard!”

“What is it, sugar?” He grumbled, trying to navigate the swarm of tangled sheets around his waist. “And what the hell are you doing up so damn early. It’s your day off, ain’t it?”

You smirked at him from across the room closing the sock drawer softly before sitting down next to him, his hands instantly trapping you against his warm embrace. 

“You goin’ to tell me exactly what you’re up to or am I going to have to convince you otherwise?”

“It’s nothing, Leo. Just...I have a job interview today and was wonderin’” you coughed. “Excuse me wondering if you’d like to help me decide an outfit to wear.” 

“Of course, I mean...if it’s that important to you, then yes. I’d be happy to help, but what’s that got to do with…” his voice trailed off as your eyes snapped up to his before crushing him in a heated kiss, tangling your hands into his soft locks before you both broke apart gasping for air.

“Thank you, Leo. So fucking much.” 

He raised a bemused brow, smirking as you pulled him in for a hug before sauntering away to the closet. 

“Take your time there’s absolutely no rush,” he untangled himself from the sheets, pulling on his boxers which were unceremoniously thrown on the floor last night. It was a typical occurrence and one he didn’t mind in the least. He sighed before getting back up on the bed, leaning back on his forearms, glancing at the ceiling on occasion. 

“I’m almost done, darlin’!” Your muffled voice reached his ears and he smirked wondering what the hell you were up to because with you it was always something. 

Suit? Tie? Handcuffs? 

He honestly had no idea what to expect in the long run and boy, he sure enjoyed your surprises, but once you walked in adorned in absolutely nothing, did he force back a choked moan. 

“Sugar,” he drawled. “ What… what sort...please tell me you’re...you’re gonna be a sculptor’s model, aren’t you?” 

You felt a slight blush fanning across your cheeks. “Leonard, I’m applying to be your wife. Though the only person I’d ever model for is you. If you’re good, that is.” 

Without hesitation you pounced on him, straddling him before he could protest, relishing his wide eyes full of wonder and awe. 

“Fuck, sugar, you’re hired.” He took a quick breath as you pressed a scorching kiss on his lips, wrapping your hands around his neck. 

“Least I had the foresight to take the rest of the day off.”

“Sugar, you know I’m going to need more than one damn day to ‘preciate you.” 

“I know, Leo, “ you smirked, bringing him in for another kiss sliding your hands under his shirt, feeling the familiar planes of his chest, just begging to know your touch once more. And you would make due on your promise...eventually.


End file.
